A rotary fluid coupling provides direct fluid flow transfer between two elements which are rotatable relative to each other. While such rotary fluid couplings have been available previously, many are not designed to decrease the likelihood of microcontaminates entering the fluid flow passageway between the elements of the coupling. Further, many are not suitable for high pressure situations and evidence an undesirable tendency to leak.